Fábula
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: El Guardián de la Nube Vongola cree que las multitudes son una total molestia y que lo único que vale la pena es la soledad en la cual se aferra con mucho ahínco, sin embargo alguien le hará saber que está muy equivocado con su manera de ver las cosas de la vida.


**Fábula.**

_**Adaptacion de la Song: Fábula de Eros Ramazzotti**_.

**By:**BianchixGokudera25

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y la letra no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, Akira Amano y Eros Ramazzotti.

**Summary:**El Guardián de la Nube Vongola cree que las multitudes son una total molestia y que lo único que vale la pena es la soledad en la cual se aferra con mucho ahínco, sin embargo alguien le hará saber que está muy equivocado con su manera de ver las cosas de la vida.

**Pareja:** D18 y G27 en la Historia.

**Category**: M

**N/A:** Mi querida Kamui-chan (Kamui Vampire) Te deseo una bellísima Navidad junto a tus seres queridos, realmente estoy apenada contigo y con muchas de las fanfic de aquí de nuestra comunidad, el problema es que mi vida sigue en procesos de cambios y no son nada fáciles, te dedico este pequeño One-Short de cómo ese increíble cantante puede expresar cosas tan simples pero difíciles de aceptar (me está ocurriendo ahora) S_olo bastan un par de canciones (nuevamente Eros lo recuerda) _para darme cuenta de las locuras que pienso en ocasiones y recapacitar para seguir adelante, espero no decepcionarte ya que no es de mucha acción sino más bien es de reflexión. Basado después de la pelea de los Arcobaleno.

**Fábula.**

Una tarde el Guardián de la Nube Vongola leía bajo la sombra de un árbol de sauce en la gran propiedad de los Cavallone. Después de la batalla de los arcobaleno, todos fueron llamados a Italia pero como la nube es libre de ir a donde quiera decidió que su territorio sería el del herbívoro fastidioso mientras terminaban los preparativos de la sucesión. Todos sabían que esos dos ya tenían una relación, sólo, que si alguien decía algo sería molido a golpes. Volviendo a lo que estábamos, el azabache disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del lugar hasta que cierto peli rubio la destruyó.

— Hola Kyoya ¿No crees que es muy solo por este lado?

— Caballo...Largo, haces mucho ruido.

— ¡Vamos no te enojes, fíjate que saque tiempo solo para venir a verte!

El peli negro lo miró un momento y volvió su vista al libro que leía, el otro ya había aprendido a leer sus movimientos, gestos entre otras cosas, ese significaba que podía acercarse a él lo cual hizo ganándose un lugar a su lado, el otro por auto reflejo se recostó para estar más cómodo.

— ¿Ese acaso es de leyendas locales de aquí?

—Estaba en tu estudio así que lo tomé para ver de que trataba, solo que hay muchas cosas herbívoras.

—Allí hay una que me gusta y como me la sé, voy a narrarla...Se titula _la Fábula del Joven que se convirtió en Árbol._

El otro escuchó un tanto extrañado a su pareja, sin embargo no quería hacerle un desaire y finalmente se acomodó de manera que el rubio acariciara su cabello mientras se hacia el que no recordaba muy bien la historia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Érase una vez, un joven que cansado de intentar relacionarse con los demás y fracasar en el intento, decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de la gente y vivir contemplando la naturaleza a su alrededor, camino hasta adentrarse a un gran parque donde los arboles alcanzaban inmensas alturas, habían otros más pequeños los cuales cobijaban a los pequeños animales, él se decía a si mismo que no había algo tan armonioso. En eso el sueño se apoderó de su ser y vio que cerca de él había un árbol del cual se podía descansar en una de sus ramas, eso mismo hizo, cuando dormía profundamente un hechicero paso a su lado escuchando el susurro de su corazón...Si tan solo fuese un árbol, disfrutaría de esta belleza siempre...El hechicero levantó su mano y las raíces de ese árbol comenzaron a tragarse al joven. Al día siguiente cuando despertó se vio a sí mismo como un árbol, pero en vez de espantarse fue todo lo contrario, quedo maravillado por la forma en que la vida continuaba a su alrededor, la forma en que el viento movía sus hojas, como las aves anidaban en sus ramas, como los conejos utilizaban sus raíces de madriguera e incluso la primera lluvia que lo baño, como las estaciones cambiaban de otoño a invierno y primavera a Verano. Cada momento que pasaba se repetía una y otra vez "Mi felicidad, la he encontrado el tiempo ya no es importante, no necesitó más nada que esto, toda la belleza y la tranquilidad de esta vida es suficiente para mi" Sin embargo, un par de estaciones después ocurrió algo que volteo su mundo o lo que él decía que era perfecto; eran unas orbes que podría decirse comparables con el mismísimo cielo, tan profundos que se sintió perdido. Cuando el joven volteó a observarlo le sonrió...fue allí que se desesperó, no podía entender el desconcierto que nacía en su ser en ese instante ¿Porque? ¿Porque ahora cuando se había dicho a si mismo que no necesitaba a nadie en su vida? En eso el joven extendió sus brazos y el joven árbol alargo sus ramas hacia él y cuando ambos hicieron contacto él se volvió nuevamente humano. El muchacho de ojos azules se reveló a sí mismo como el causante de su deseo y le explicó que lo había hecho para que aprendiera que al igual que las aves que anidaron a su lado y los conejos que lo utilizaron de refugio siempre estaban acompañados, uno no puede dar por hecho de que sentirse tranquilo en soledad es la respuesta y finalmente abrazándolo para reconfortarlo sintió que había vuelto a la vida y podía ser feliz._

**:::::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¿Qué quiso decir todo eso caballo?

—Veras Kyoya, tú te jactas de que estar solo es lo mejor y los demás estorban.

—Por supuesto solo son una panda de herbívoros inútiles.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que voy a irme lejos y nunca más regresaré para que pudieras disfrutar de tu soledad? ¿qué harías?

No hubo la necesidad de que el azabache respondiera, tembló y como él estaba en contacto con uno de sus brazos notó como su piel se enfrió levemente. Allí el peli rubio lo abrazó y sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

_¿Lo ves Kyoya? tal vez en su momento digas que no es necesario pero incluso para ti es inútil ocultarlo...Cuando te conocí me preocupe de inmediato, en verdad te notabas tan solitario, creó que tal vez fue en ese momento que me enamore de ti y no iba a rendirme hasta lograr atraparte cosa que no fue fácil.

—Yo no...

—¿No necesitabas a nadie? te equivocas Kyoya, al igual que el joven árbol pensó que quedarse como él lo hizo era la verdadera felicidad, sólo lo hacía para llenar su enorme soledad mintiéndose así mismo, es por eso que el hechicero lo puso a prueba y obviamente el mismo se dio cuenta de la verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad?

—Que nunca puedes estar solo, siempre necesitarás a alguien a tu lado para reír, llorar y sobre todo amar...Yo realmente te amo Kyoya y moriría por ti, nunca lo dudes.

El guardián de los Vongola permaneció unos momentos en silencio y luego deshizo el abrazo para acomodarse de manera de quedar cara a cara.

—Por tu culpa, eres el único culpable aquí caballo.

Cuando el peli rubio miraba al chico este tenía la cara con un leve sonrojo y sus ojos grises platinos brillaban con gran intensidad, como si fuesen dos estrellas. El otro se quedó en silencio a pesar de tener unas ganas de saltarle y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, sin embargo dejo que el guardián continuara.

—Sólo tú, eres el único idiota que demostró que a pesar de mi carácter me reconoció, que soy un ser humano capaz de sentir _esto_ por alguien más.

—¿_Esto_? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que tu dijiste, ese sentimiento herbívoro.

—Ah ¿Que eres capaz de amar? Jajajaja, Dilo con toda confianza y además...

En ese instante le salto encima y tratando de no aplastarlo le susurró al oído con bastante necesidad.

—Por tu culpa ahora debo disciplinarte, es la primera vez que te escucho decir esas cosas y como consecuencia no te dejare ir nunca más Kyoya.

El límite al parecer era de ambos porque el otro cambió de lugares y lo besó de manera abismal, era natural que ambos lucharan para ver quien quedaría de pie ya que por su gran orgullo el azabache no daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente y el otro era el caballo salvaje así que les dejare el resto a su imaginación.

**FIN**

**N/F:**Este es mi segundo intento de D18 (amo el 1827 pero a veces debo cederlo jijijijiji) el G27 tambien es uno de mis favoritos y aunque no los describí como siempre espero no haya arruinado la trama :D .

Kamui chan, nuevamente espero no haberte decepcionado con mi pequeño presente de navidad ah! (Buon Natale) en italiano suena bellísimo y espero nuevamente me disculpes mis perdidas, entre problemas familiares, trabajo y universidad pues suelo deprimirme un poco, luego me golpeo la cara para reaccionar y sigo adelante ya que no deseo caer en depresión. Por otro lado siempre pienso en mis preciados amigos y a ti mi querida amiga espero te cuides ya que sé que donde vives la situación es terrible cada día, ten la fortaleza de resistir y el valor de luchar para que puedas forjarte un grandioso futuro, así como mi lindo Eros Ramazzoti dice en una frase de su canción "_**No mueren nunca las cosas que están en ti, si lo has creído una vez tu podrás seguir, si lo has creído enserio…**_" Yo creo firmemente en mis sueños, en mi futuro y sé que algún día lograre alcanzarlo, así que cree en ti y sigue adelante mi querida amiga TQM .

Para los que leyeron, criticas, tomatazos y otras cosas son recibidos gratamente, ya que nadie es perfecto y poco tiempo tengo ahora para escribir.


End file.
